Chronicle of the Sword Symbol of Artonias
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: My first attempt at a novelization. This followed the story of the last member of the Artonian Royal Family throughout Chronicle of the Sword.


Deathblade: Okay, here something brand new.

Carina: (Looks at the script) Symbol of Artonias?

Deathblade: Of course! It's a novelization of Soul Calibur 3: Chronicle of the Sword.

Carina: You mean the story about a cadet that notches victory after victory then beats the crap out of the Emperor?

Deathblade: More or else, now here are the accepted characters and their owners. For their description just go in my forums.

Selentia Reina – Mine

Shani Levesque – Mine

Strider Judicator – Lord Protector

Torak Ducrest – Lord Protector

Arkan Solaris – Schwarzwind

Korgan Erna – Schwarzwind

Cleon Temnai – Kitsune No Rai

Tifa Hinami – Kitsune No Rai

Kairin Shinatu – Kitsune No Rai

Sieg Marwind – Kitsune no Rai

Carina: Whoa, Kitsune submitted a lot of them.

Deathblade: Except for those characters, everything in this fic belongs to Namco, creator of Project Soul and the Xeno series.

1!

Chronicle of the Sword: Symbol of Artonias

Prologue

On a great continent existed four mighty nations: the Grandall Empire, the kingdom of Dalkia, the Haltesse Republic, and the Holy kingdom of Artonias. The Haltesse Republic and the kingdom of Dalkia had just declared war to one another, while Grandall Empire and the kingdom of Artonias stayed out of the conflict. The first quietly began to amass their army, while the latter is where our story begins…

1!

Within the halls of Castle Hepatica, heart of Artonias, the current heir to the throne was running to her father's chamber, after hearing the news of what happened and fearing the worse. At her heels was her faithful handmaiden, Shani Levesque, who was trying to calm her princess down as a fierce storm raged outside. "Please, you majesty, calm down! Your father is going to be alright, this isn't the first time this happened." Shani pleaded, which fell onto deaf ears. 'I know that Queen Helena and her personal guard were assassinated five years ago in the same manner, but King Lucius isn't easily susceptible to poisons.' She thought as her lady burst into the king's bedchamber.

"FATHER!!!" The princess screamed as she saw her lifeless father in bed with a Kris knife sticking of his chest. She looked around the room and saw three member of the royal guards restraining the assassin on the ground with weapons drawn just in case he pulled something. Seeing nothing but red, she marched up to her father's killer. "On his knees!" She ordered after taking a near by guard's sword. The royal guards slowly placed the assassin on his knees and held him tightly still as the guard captain arrived on the scene. "Now, who sent you?" She demanded as she pointed the sword to assassin's neck. The killer simply started to laugh, which angered her even further.

"This nation is thru! Without a ruler, it will fall!" The assassin said laughing manically. "Even should I die, my task is complete!" The princess raised the sword, clasped it with both hands and brought it down onto the assassin's head. The blade cleaved through the skull and neck, but halted in the middle of the middle of the sternum (the bone that holds the ribs together). The guards released the corpse as the princess pushed it off the bloodied blade with her foot. She quickly turned to the guard captain with a hard face.

"Strider, have that body searched! I want to know WHO sent him." She ordered as she dropped the blood stained weapon.

"Very well, princess Selentia. It will be done." Strider replied as Selentia left the room with Shani in tow. He turned to the guards near the body and ordered them to thoroughly search it for anything incriminating then to dispose of the body. Strider calmly moved to the king's side, grasped the kris and ripped it out of the body. "May the Valkyries guide you safely to Valhalla, your majesty." He added as he closed his liege's eyes.

1!

Selentia entered her room with a look of worry on her face, knowing now that her father was dead; the advisors would force her to marry Emperor Astlar of Grandall. In the short time she knew him, she already hated the man; because he wanted her to be a trophy wife that couldn't swat a dead fly off a cold window-silt. She met him a year before her mother died along with her unborn sibling, and when he would come to visit her, she would be out of the city at a private lakeside retreat to train with a zweihander. 'Selentia please let me help.' Shani thought as she stared at her princess. Before she could voice her opinion, Strider barged in with a frantic look on his face.

"Sel, we found Grandallian currency on the assassin." He said.

"Is it enough to wage war against them?" Selentia asked.

"No, not yet. But we can send in an agent to gather more information." He calmly said.

"Very well, I'll go on the inside." She told them decisively.

"Not alone, you're not!" Shani spoke out.

"Shani?"

"I swore to your parents that I would be with you, ever since your father saved me from bandits all those years ago and I'm not going to stop now, princess." Shani said unwavering.

"Thank you, Shani. But when we leave, you are to address me like we're in private." Selentia pointed out.

"No problem, Selentia." Her handmaiden replied.

"Now Strider, while I gone you'll be stewarding in my stead. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch." Selentia said as she began packing her bags.

"Don't worry, little sister. Artonias will not fall under my watch." The newly appointed steward, whose skills with a lance were near legendary.

"Shani, pack your bags. We're going to Parousia." She ordered as she went to pick up her favored weapon.

Prologue end

1!

Deathblade: Well here's the prologue. I know it's short, but this is just the beginning. Anyway, leave a review.


End file.
